


The Words of a Hero

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Violence, Role Reversal, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna has yet to understand the girl who is supposedly the hero of legends. Still, she cannot help but ask her questions while they stop to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I love role reversal AUs of Link and Zelda, but I also tried to keep their original personalities from the game in their characters (along with their pieces of the Triforce).

Even heroes needed their rest, as Midna had sadly learned. Rather than continuing to trek forward for the night, Zelda had stopped to make camp, yawning after she declared her decision.

"It has certainly been a long day, Midna." She stretched out her arms and legs. "We're lucky enough to already be in what seems like a good place to stop and make camp."

She had yet to tell the Hylian woman that Twili simply did not need sleep (unless they were in grave danger, and Midna was quite far from it). Not that it would help much, as the woman seemed happy to get a long night's sleep.

"Well, aren't you going to sleep now?" Midna glared at her from across the campfire.

"It would be wise to get something in me." Zelda pulled a bottle from her pocket, and it took Midna a moment to notice that the liquid inside was red. "I need to restore myself."

Midna looked away from her. Fine, the woman could have her rest. Still, if she dare complained when Midna woke her up early the next morning-

"Midna," Zelda said, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Why do you always look so angry?"

Midna nearly responded, but stopped herself. Should she have lied and said that this was just how her face looked naturally? Or just tell the truth and admit that there was nothing to be happy about?

"Never mind, that was quite rude of me. I hope that you can forgive me." Zelda stood, adjusting the bow on her back. "Would you like me to put out the fire or leave it up for you? If you are concerned that it might attract enemies then I understand."

Midna snorted. "I can see in the dark."

Zelda nodded, then pulled another bottle from her pocket. If Midna could give her credit for anything, it was that she actually prepared herself. Uncorking the bottle, she waved the water inside over the fire. In one moment, it was gone, the last of the smoke trailing into the air.

The fire, Midna noted, had really outlined the woman. She was dressed in simple country clothing, but her eyes held wisdom. As much as Midna detested the almost regal way that the goat herder spoke, she understood that the woman understood and knew what she was saying and doing.

She couldn't say nearly the same thing for the land's prince. Both of them had checked on him before, and both knew the reasons for why he was there. For a man who supposedly held great courage, he had dropped his sword (which he was renowned across Hyrule for knowing how to use so well). His hands sign as he recounted the tale said that it was for the good of Hyrule. How was dropping all his defenses good for Hyrule, let alone courageous?

"Zelda..."

"Is something the matter?"

Of course! Midna thought. We have monsters after us, both of our lands are in great danger, and I am trapped in the body of an imp!

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

Despite the fire being out, the moonlight shone down on Zelda. It was hard not to see her.

"Why are you risking your life for these all of these people?" She nearly added that they were from two kingdoms, but stopped herself. "I thought that all you wanted was to return the children to Ordon and meet with your friend Ilia again."

"Of course I want that." Zelda stepped forward, a branch breaking under her boot. She seemed unbothered by the sound, her face still in it's same neutral form as always. For someone who thought that Midna was always angry, she had yet to see the (so called) hero smile. "I've known them all of my life, and care deeply for them."

"Then why are you helping the cowardly prince? You hardly know him! And what about all of the others that you are fighting for? You told me before that you  had not visited outside of Ordon before!" Midna could not hide the desperation from her voice. Why was the woman helping to save Midna's people when she had only met two? Yes, she had made the promise to be Midna's servant, but she had been sure that Zelda would be quick to look for some way, any possible way, out of it.

"I would hardly call the prince cowardly. He probably never wanted to give his kindom over to the twilight, though he knew he had to if he wanted them to live. Truly it was a courageous, smart choice."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because I am trying to see things his way. I am trying to do the same for you, and I understand quite clearly that you are frustrated." Zelda looked up to the sky. "I try to think of everyone when I do this. Surely they do not want their lands taken over by monsters and infested with twilight. It just is not the way that things should be."

"I know." Midna floated a few feet away from her. "Of course I know."

Zelda reached a hand out to her, and lines of worry filled her face. That look was rare on her, but Midna had seen it before when the children and Ilia were taken. "Midna, did I do something to upset you? If so, I apologize."

"No." Midna shook her head. "I just need time to think."

"Take all of the time that you need." Zelda pointed to her tent. "I will be asleep if you need me."

Unlike the prince, Midna knew that Zelda was not a heavy sleeper.

"Yes, Zelda." Midna watched her leave, her words running through her mind. "See you later." She could not even be sure if Zelda heard those last words. Still, they seemed appropriate. She always seemed to have a reason to say them.

Despite everything, she would not deny that there was not some admiration that she held for the farmer. It was one lie not worth telling.


End file.
